The purpose of this study is to document the alterations in maternal and fetal protein metabolism which may lead to abnormal outcome, placing the infant at increased risk for morbidity. It is hypothesized that fetal macrosomia in diabetes, as well as in obesity, may be related to the inability to normalize protein/nitrogen turnover despite therapeutic measures.